


Cold Sky, Warm Soul

by abrodkin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, Levi is cheesy and romantic as hell but what else is new, M/M, Valentine's Day, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3375332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrodkin/pseuds/abrodkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Here are the facts:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>At the edge of their school, there is a large, manmade lake, with a running trail circling the perimeter. There are several benches along the diameter of grass, and during rainy season, the lake water will turn the dirt into mud and wash grime over the legs of the benches.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>What's up to interpretation was that Eren was sitting with Levi on one of those benches, and his heart was pounding hard in his chest, though he wasn't exactly sure why.</em>
</p><hr/><p>It's Valentine's Day. Levi is a dick, and Eren is completely oblivious, but what else is new?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Sky, Warm Soul

Here are the facts:

At the edge of their school, there is a large, manmade lake, with a running trail circling the perimeter. There are several benches along the diameter of grass, and during rainy season, the lake water will turn the dirt into mud and wash grime over the legs of the benches.

What’s up to interpretation was that Eren was sitting with Levi on one of those benches, and his heart was pounding hard in his chest, though he wasn’t exactly sure why.

What’s up to interpretation was that he could hear something akin to drum beats in his ears, and his fingers were trembling as if they were following the rhythm of his heart.

What’s up to interpretation was the way Levi was staring out onto the water, his hair slightly ruffled from the wind that accompanied the small drift of snow.

“Um… How have your classes been?” Eren asked quietly. He was incredibly tempted to sit on his gloved hands.

“Nothing too hard. Topics in Gender and Genre is a bitch, but that’s only because the professor thinks we’re doing a fucking grad level course instead of undergrad. Dick,” Levi muttered. His expression was pinched, but this was nothing new.

“That’s with Rheinberger, right?”

“Mm. You?”

 Eren shifted. “I’ve been ok so far. Not amazing, but that’s fine. Advanced Game Mechanics is really the only one I’m struggling with, but I’m not failing, so it’s not a big deal.”

“You have friends in it?”

“Yeah.”

The fact is that Eren and Levi have known each other since they were ten years old, when Eren accidently got mud on Levi’s white shoes in the schoolyard and was yelled at by Levi no less than five times. The fact is that Levi was in his last year of university, and had applied to grad school overseas.

The fact is that Eren wasn’t happy.

“And your mom?”

“Getting better,” Eren replied. “The surgery went well. I’m not worried about her; she’s strong.”

“Ah.”

Eren turned his head to glance at Levi. “Anything else going on with you?”

“Not really. Hanji’s still pestering me about editing the promo video for the science department, but they won’t be paying me, so I don’t know why they even bothered. I’m swamped enough with my own work as it is.”

Eren coughed and clenched his hands into fists. “Nothing on the dating front, then?”

“Nope.”

The fact is that Levi could be incredibly apathetic at the worst of times. And that he was oblivious to the happenings around him, to the point where he was almost drifting through life as if it was an easy thing to go through.

Opposite to this, Eren was almost too aware of things—the pounding of his heart, for example, or the pressure building between his temples. The dryness of his lips and the way Levi’s eyes looked as the moon reflected off his irises, ghosting across his cheeks, casting shadows in the dips and crevices of his face. And the way the corners of Levi’s mouth were pulling downwards into an all-too-familiar scowl.

Eren let out a breath of laughter out of his nose. “I guess that defeats the point of Valentine’s Day for you, huh?”

“Not entirely.”

“Really?”

Levi nodded and shifted his body towards Eren. His arms were crossed on his chest, and his fingers were tapping near his elbow.  “I mean, it’s a completely consumer-created holiday, right? A way to get people to spend way too much money on chocolate or fancy meals in the name of ‘love’. Like, clearly we could just go to the pharmacy in two days and buy five of those heart-shaped boxes for the price of one before the actual day itself. And fuck, if we liked someone before, shouldn’t we be able to tell them any day of the year?” He paused, and then huffed. “Not that it really matters to the Hallmark execs, anyway.”

“We already knew that, though,” Eren pointed out.

“Well, yeah. But I guess it really does give some people the excuse to be bold or some shit.” Levi flicked his eyes downward. “Petra’s hoping Auruo will propose, yeah? And you told me a bit ago that some of your friends are already moving in together. It’s just a reminder of all that. And the Starbucks in the student centre is going to be filled with all of this frilly shit, and I’ll have to hear people drone on and on about the dates they’re hoping to go on.”

The fact was that something was obviously bothering Levi, though Eren didn’t know what it was. And he had the strange urge to put his hand on Levi’s arm to stop the constant tapping of Levi’s fingers.

“You’re ok?” he asked instead.

“Yeah.”

“A hundred percent? Like, totally completely?”

Levi looked back up, his eyebrows furrowing. “Yes, Eren.”

“You aren’t, though. I can tell.”

Levi uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into the pockets of his coat. “Fuck, you’re persistent. I’m _fine._ This isn’t something you should be concerned about. We aren’t in high school anymore, you shouldn’t be worrying this much.” His voice was gruff, and would have seemed threatening to anyone who didn’t know him well. But this was normal for Eren, and it didn’t feel intimidating in the slightest.

“I know you said you’ve been ok since high school, but I just don’t want you to break down again, alright? That was scary as shit, and—”

“ _Eren._ Calm the fuck down. I’m not fucking eighteen anymore. It’s not some kiddy shit that’s bothering me, so stop acting like my fucking mother.”

This was a defence mechanism, Eren knew. Reverting to cussing every few words, eyes darkening in even the brightest of lights.

But he couldn’t help but feel off about it, even though it was something he was supposed to be used to.

“Fine,” he said. He placed a hand on the arm of the bench and pushed himself upwards, his legs shaking slightly. “I don’t know why you asked me to meet me here if you were gonna act like more of an ass than usual. You’re not in the fucking military, you don’t have to be a prick in order to survive. _That’s_ why I worry about you sometimes, ok?” He reached up and pulled down his hat further onto his head. “I’m getting a coffee. You don’t have to follow me if you want.”

He stood cemented in place, his heart still running a marathon.

“ _Eren—_ ”

“No, Levi. I don’t even know what you wanted to say to me, but what I _do_ know is that you need to work on your people skills. You’re twenty-two. Act like it for once.”

The crunch of the snow beneath his shoes was almost deafening.

 

* * *

 

When Eren woke up the next morning, his head was reeling, and he could swear he could hear the faint sound of music drifting through the dorm hall. 

If he could remember correctly, he had attempted to go to Starbucks after leaving Levi at the bench, only to find out that it was closed. Instead, he had gone to his dorm’s kitchen and made some herbal tea, adding in two crushed pills of melatonin once he brought it back to his room. One was usually enough to knock him out within ten minutes, but two seemed to be more fitting.

After, he had tried to read a few pages of a book, but fell asleep and drooled on the pages before he could realize it.

There was a faint strip of sunlight flooding into his room from underneath the closed blinds, not blinding, but still irritating. He groaned and sat up, stretched his arms over his head, and attempted to blink the sleep from his eyes while straining to listen to the noises in the hall. He had been right—he could hear the faint strumming of a guitar mingling with a smooth, male voice singing about love.

Eren wrinkled his nose. Well, it _was_ Valentine’s Day.

As it was a Saturday, there was commotion in the halls, and he could clearly hear the voices of his neighbours drifting in and out of their rooms and into the halls and elevators. He knew that if he passed by the women’s common washroom, it would smell overwhelmingly of fake florals and sickly vanilla, even more so than usual. The men’s washroom would probably smell the same as it always did: of cologne, Axe, and a hint of body odour and marijuana. But this wasn’t news to Eren, who had been experiencing this sort of life in the dorms since he was eighteen years old.

But it was Saturday. Saturday meant no classes, and no classes meant getting together with friends and getting shitfaced off of life. Except maybe not, because he could clearly hear someone in the hall already sobbing about not getting a Valentine Gram from the person they were supposedly dating.

He sighed and threw the covers off of his legs, and slowly got up from the bed, relishing in the way his joints cracked. He rotated and stretched his neck and shoulders briefly before going through the actions of waking up and getting ready for the day to come.

He was rummaging through his closet when his phone vibrated on the floor.

 

 **From: Leevee** **(눈_눈)**  

_Are you angry at me still?_

 

Eren sighed. Usually, when they would get into petty arguments, if he ran off like he had the night before, he would make sure to at least text Levi to say he got back to his dorm/house in one piece. They would either make up right then, or wait a few days for everything to blow over. 

 

**To: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_no don’t worry_

_anyway what did u want 2 talk abt_

 

**From: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_Are you busy at 5?_

**To: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_not that i know of_

**From: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_Can you meet me at my apartment then?_

**To: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_sure *thumbs up*_

For some reason, it was freezing in his room. It probably didn’t help that they lived in one of the coldest cities in the country, and that he hadn’t taken his heater from home like he should have for the past three years in the dorms. He turned back to his closet and selected an oversized black hoodie, slipping it over his head once he had closed the closet door. It was warm and cozy, but he also laughed at the irony of it.

His entire outfit was black. On Valentine’s Day, no less. He didn’t even like to think he was remotely goth, but he knew it would definitely be a question lurking on someone’s tongue that day. He shook his head and grabbed a faded khaki messenger bag from the floor, laughing at himself internally. If anyone deserved that label, it would be Levi, especially during exam season, when he would lock himself into his apartment for days on end with the blinds closed like some hermit crab. Or when he had to marathon multiple films for his classes, and he would huddle under a blanket in the dark, the television and the glow of the digital clock the only two things lighting up the room.

Still, black attracted the sun, and that meant warmth, which Eren was happy to welcome. Even though he tended to run hot, it was still one of the coldest winters he had experienced on campus, and he could recall one of his friends, Jean, being taken to the ER earlier in the week for 3rd degree frostbite. But that was probably because Jean was being an idiot and had left his hat and gloves back in one of his lecture halls before venturing out into sub-zero temperatures.

Eren strolled out of his room and locked the door before looking up and noticing the floor’s decorations. Pink and red streamers were hanging at the top of the walls, and each door was decorated with a large paper heart covered with multi-coloured glitter. There were rows of confetti on the floor, and when he arrived at the elevator, the doors opened to reveal a large print of a smiling cupid. Reiner, his RA, was known to be cheesy when it came to things such as this, but this was on a whole different level, and Eren couldn’t help but laugh at the sheer effort that had gone into it.

He exited the elevator into the lobby to see a few of his friends sitting in the common lounge. He waved to them, and they waved back, but he wasn’t exactly interested in sitting with them and talking about nothing. He still had a strange feeling in his stomach, and for some reason, his heart was still feeling the aftereffects of the night before.

As exciting as a day such as Valentine’s might be, to Eren, it went by slowly and without any special circumstances. The only differences were the decorations on the sides of buildings, the raspberry syrup and pink sugar crystals floating on the top of his overpriced coffee, and the slightly suffocating feeling of being surrounded by couples who felt the need to practically have sex in public for the sake of it being a “holiday” centred around love. The snow was still packed underneath his feet like any other day, and his nose was dripping from the cold as it had been for the past two months. His hair was still in need of a trim, and he still got text messages from his sister every few hours asking if he needed anything from a certain store.

When the sky started to darken, he was back in his dorm watching a show about drag queens on Netflix, not really paying attention as he had already seen the episode in the past. They were arguing on the screen about god knows what, most likely something to do with a certain queen’s name-dropping tendencies as had been a common theme in that season, but Eren had diverted his attention from the screen of his laptop to the screen of his phone.

 

**To: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_should i come now??????????????????_

The text had been sitting unanswered for the past fifteen minutes, and Eren was growing impatient. Levi was usually the sort of person to reply within five minutes unless he was in a lecture, and he knew for a fact that Levi wasn’t doing anything at that moment in time. Most likely, Levi was doing the same thing as Eren, hiding beneath the covers of his bed with his laptop open inches from his face and speakers turned up higher than they should be.

His phone vibrated rather abruptly.

 

**From: Leevee **(눈_눈)****

_Sorry, I was just preparing something. I’ll meet you at the door._

Eren grinned, sending a smiley emoticon Levi’s way before shutting his laptop and then getting out of bed. He smoothed down the wrinkles that had formed on his clothing, stretched his arms and legs to get rid of their heavy feeling, and left the dorm room with his bag slung around his shoulders.

Earlier in the day, he had decided to stop by the pharmacy on campus to buy Levi a small present as a joke. Just a small box of four chocolate truffles, and a stuffed bear holding a heart. Levi hated these sorts of things, but Eren bought him little toys and gifts without fail each year in order to playfully get on his nerves. It had become a sort of tradition; Eren buying Levi cheesy gifts for Valentine’s Day, and Levi buying Eren cleaning supplies for Christmas. As far as Eren knew, it wasn’t something Levi did with any other friend of his, and Eren certainly never gave his own friends gifts like that. It gave him a warm feeling in his chest, knowing that they had something unique in their friendship. Despite knowing each other for ten years, Eren still had doubts about himself, but it brought him joy whenever Levi would tell him to stop thinking in that way, I appreciate you, etc.

Levi’s apartment wasn’t too far away from campus, but in the cold that was only heightened in the nighttime, it felt like hours before Eren trudged up to the front doors. True to his word, Levi was sitting on a bench beside the doors, with gloved hands cupped around his mouth and nose and his hair covered by a Nordic-patterned trapper hat adorned with a pom-pom. Eren thought he looked adorable, but if he said that to Levi his face would have been smashed on the pavement in an instant.

“Took you long enough,” Levi muttered through his hands. He got up from the bench and quickly looked Eren up and down. “We aren’t going up straight away.”

“Ok, one, it’s fucking cold and you can’t blame me for taking longer than usual,” Eren said. He sounded angry, but a grin was tickling his cheeks. “Two, where are we going?”

“The lake.”

Eren furrowed his eyebrows and scowled. “Again?”

“You know, I _did_ want to talk to you about stuff last night. We don’t see each other enough.” Levi paused, casting his eyes downward to look at his shuffling feet. “You know how stressful school can be, but that wasn’t an excuse for me acting the way I did. So I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, I forgot about it already. Here.” Eren held out his arm, his hand clutching a plastic bag. “Your annual present.”

Levi sighed. “I don’t even want to know.”

“Hey, it isn’t any worse than the window cleaner with the stupid pun on it that you got me at Christmas.”

“That was the best present you’ve ever gotten in your life, admit it.”

Eren withdrew his arm. “Sure, Levi.”

“Did you just fucking—never mind. Let’s just go.”

As the lake was located on school property, the walk to it didn’t take a very long time, and the air around Eren and Levi was filled with the sounds of boots on pavement and idle talk. Soon enough, Eren could see a glimpse of the lake, its water glimmering off the light of the moon.

“Same place?” Eren asked, looking towards Levi.

“Ah, sure. It won’t make a huge difference anyway.”

They reached the bench they had sat on the night previous and sat down. If anything, it seemed to be colder than it had the night before, and Eren could feel the cold of the metal seeping through the fabric of his jeans.

He shivered. “Fuck, it’s cold.”

“No shit,” Levi replied, bringing his gloves in front of his face again. He blew into the palms of his hands and kept them cupped around his nose and mouth for a moment. “We’re in the north. This isn’t anything new.”

“Still doesn’t mean I’ll ever get used to it,” Eren said with a slight laugh. He reached down and pulled his scarf over his mouth. “We should go back soon.”

“Mm.”

He watched Levi go through the same action of breathing into his palms for a few moments, and put his own gloved hands into his coat pockets. It was cold, but his heart felt as if he had just worked out for an hour, pumping hard in his ears.

“So?” he asked after a few moments, his gaze still focused on Levi.

“You asked me about dating last night, right?” Levi tilted his head downwards, looking at his lap.

“Yeah?”

“Well, I _do_ like someone,” Levi muttered. He sniffed and dug his hands into the pockets of his jacket. “I kind of wanted to ask for advice.”

Eren’s eyes widened. “Oh, right! You never dated anyone, did you?”

“Don’t rub it in, asshole,” Levi said bitterly. His eyebrows were pinched together, a slight wrinkle forming between them. “I really like this person,” he said, softer than before.

“I mean, I’m not the master at this or anything, but you could have just said that to me right away last night,” Eren said. He raised a hand and placed it on Levi’s shoulder. “I would have listened.”

“Tch, sure. Anyway…” Levi sighed and jostled his shoulder upwards, which caused Eren to remove his hand from Levi’s shoulder. “What would you do to—fuck, this is awkward—woo a person?”

Eren tried and failed to hold back a giggle. “ _Woo?_ ”

“Fuck off.”

The grin remained on Eren’s face after he had calmed down slightly. “Sorry, that’s just funny to hear from you. I don’t know… Like, for me, I like sweets and shit like that. So bringing them chocolates and flowers or whatever would be a nice start, unless you know they don’t like sweets. Moving gradually into it is good, like vocalizing your feelings first in a nice way, not blunt like you usually are. Unless you know they’re fine with that. Then in that case, go ahead and act normally.” He paused, thinking for a few seconds before continuing. “I’m sure you’ll be fine with whoever it is. You wouldn’t try to do something like this with a regular stranger, yeah? I think they’d appreciate anything you do, regardless of if it turns out fancy or not.”

Levi let out a sharp huff of air through his nose. “That’ll all?”

“I guess?”

“What would you like, though? Like, what would win _you_ over?”

Eren slid down the bench, extending his legs to lie straight before him. He relaxed into the reclined position before speaking. “Vulnerability.”

Levi glanced towards him. “What?”

Eren met Levi’s gaze with his own. He could see the same reflection in Levi’s eyes that he had the night before, except this time, Levi looked happier and more engaged. Eren’s heart felt like a hummingbird’s wings, and he tried to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down. “I would want to know the real them,” he said quietly. “I wouldn’t want them to put on a mask or something. Like, let me see the you from behind the curtain before you even think of trying to impress me. I wouldn’t necessarily want to date someone who was always trying to dazzle me, like I’m some audience that needs to be entertained. So I guess that’s what I mean by ‘vulnerability’.”

Levi nodded. He exhaled, his breath looking like smoke due to the cold. “Thanks.”

“Oh, no problem,” Eren said with a smile. He straightened his back and brought himself back into a proper sitting position. “We should go. I don’t want to end up with frostbite like Jean, the fucking idiot.”

“Ok.”

Once they got up, Eren could swear he could see a slight shakiness to Levi’s steps. His cheeks were flushed red despite the layers of clothing he was wearing; even his eyebrows were covered by his hat, and his neck was covered up to just below his jaw with a fluffy-looking grey scarf. Eren quickly shoved his own hands into the pockets of his coat before nudging Levi with his elbow.

“Are you sick or something? You don’t look so great.”

“No, just— _fuck_ —just cold.” Levi tugged his scarf to cover his lips.

“I’ll make you tea or something once we get back to your place.”

Levi shook his head. “You’ll fuck it up,” he muttered, his voice muffled by the scarf.

“You always think that, but then you end up liking it.” Eren shifted closer towards Levi. “It’ll be the same this time, too.”

“Fine.”

The walk from the lake seemed to take longer than usual, even though the scenery they passed was the same. Their campus liked to put emphasis on beauty, which made sense, as their programs were more focused on the creative arts rather than the businesses or sciences. It was part of the reason why Eren had chosen to go here rather than out of province; that, and the fact that he wanted to stay close with his friends and sister. Post-grad was a different story, but he didn’t want to focus on that. He still had roughly a year and a half to go before he graduated, and he wanted to enjoy it to the fullest.

Eventually, they ended up back in front of Levi’s apartment complex. Levi opened the main door, and once Eren had stepped inside, unlocked the second set of doors into the lobby. The elevators were located near the end of the lobby, and they entered them and waited for the doors to close before they unzipped their jackets and took off their hats, gloves, and scarves.

Levi’s apartment was located on the ninth floor of the building, towards the end of right hallway. Levi would always complain about the floor smelling disgusting, but that day, Eren could smell a faint scent of chocolate and apples.

“Is someone baking or something?” he asked as Levi dug into his pockets to look for his keys.

“Who knows?” Levi sounded distracted, which was almost concerning, as he was usually one of the most focused people Eren knew. “Ah,” he said, and withdrew the keys from his pocket.

Eren was taken aback once Levi opened the door.

The entire apartment was red. Not a hint or black or grey was to be seen; the doors to each room were covered in fake rose vines, and even the floors were littered with fake flower petals. Pink candles burned in the kitchen, and blush and white streamers hung on the walls beneath heart-shaped wreaths. The air held the faint scent of florals and chocolate, but not overwhelmingly so. The top of the coffee table held two plates of pasta, with a white candle burning between them.

Eren wasn’t sure what a heart attack felt like, but he knew that what he was experiencing was pretty damn close.

Levi nudged him with his foot. “Take off your shoes,” he said quietly, his stare focused on the ground.

Eren could barely register nodding and taking off his shoes. He made the walk through the living room and to the coffee table in a daze, trying to take in the sight of the apartment. It was hard to register anything; his mind was focused on Levi, who was tugging him by the arm, and lightly shoving him into a sitting position once they reached the coffee table.

“Levi… What is this?” he asked.

The drumming of his heart nearly drowned out Levi’s answer. “Do you like it?” Levi asked.

Eren gulped and nodded. “Is…” he tried, but paused and closed his mouth, instead choosing to look down at the dish in front of him. The pasta was still steaming, and he noticed that even the noodles were heart-shaped. “Is this for me?” he managed to get out, his voice barely above a whisper.

Levi reached over the table to place two fingers underneath Eren’s chin. “Look up,” he said, and pushed up on Eren’s chin until they locked eyes. “It _is_ for you.” He released Eren’s chin from his hold.

“Why?” Eren asked, his voice wavering.

Levi looked almost scared. It was something Eren had never seen him look like before. 

“Because I like you,” Levi said, and Eren had to grip the edge of the table to keep himself steady.

“…What?”

“Fuck, don’t make me repeat it.”

“You…” Eren removed his hands from the coffee table and placed them on his lap as they curled into fists. “You _like_ me?”

“Yeah.”

“ _Me?_ ” he asked again, willing his fists to stop trembling.

“ _Yes,_ asshole,” Levi huffed. If Eren looked closely, he could see the slight shaking of Levi’s shoulders.

The corners of Eren’s eyes crinkled, and the corners of his mouth turned upwards. “No wonder you were nervous yesterday,” he said softly.

Levi scowled and turned his head. “I meant to tell you yesterday,” he muttered.

“Yeah?” Eren got up and slowly made his way towards Levi’s side of the table.

“But I was too anxious, and Erwin told me I was being a dumbshit, and—”

He never got to finish the sentence, as the press of Eren’s lips on his cut him off instantly. He was stunned for a moment, but then regained his senses and moved his hands to cup Eren’s cheeks and the nape of Eren’s neck.

Eren couldn’t tell if a minute or an hour had passed by the time they broke apart, panting for air. He licked his lips quickly, noticing Levi’s stare on his mouth before speaking. “I like you too,” he said softly.

“Yeah?”

Eren nodded, and Levi broke into one of the first genuine smiles he had ever shown in Eren’s presence in years.

 

* * *

 

Here are the facts:

On the morning of Sunday, February 15th, the sun was not acting in anyone’s favour, peeking through the edge of Levi’s blinds and casting a stripe of light across his nose.

He blinked a few times, trying to reacquaint himself with the daytime. He was dizzy, and rubbed a hand over his eyes and then through his hair to wake himself up.

When he sat up and planted his feet on the floor, two arms snaked around his waist, and a head rested itself on his shoulder.

“G’morning…” Eren mumbled.

Levi turned his head towards Eren and placed his lips on the crown of Eren’s head. “Morning,” he muttered into Eren’s hair.

They stayed like this for a few moments, trying to will themselves into proper consciousness. Eventually, Levi stood up, leaving Eren to flop down face-forward onto the bed.

Eren looked up from the bed and smiled at Levi’s bare back. “Nice view,” he said, reaching out his arms to wrap around Levi’s hips but failing. He slithered further towards Levi and was nearly halfway off of the bed before he could hug Levi again, who was stretching his arms upward. Eren nuzzled into the small of Levi’s back and placed his lips on Levi’s tailbone. “You really do have an amazing ass,” he said, muffled by Levi’s skin. He slid one of his hands downward. “And an amazing dick,” he added as an afterthought, lightly wrapping his hand around Levi’s bare cock.

Levi gently removed Eren’s hand and turned around to see a wide grin on Eren’s face. “You’re such a shit,” he said before the cold of the air caused him to shiver. “Fuck, it’s freezing.”

“I could warm you up if you come back to bed.”

Levi widened his eyes.

A frown appeared on Eren’s face. “Wha—”

A loud stream of giggles cut him off. “Holy fuck, did you _actually_ just say that?” Levi gasped through laughter, holding a fist in front of his mouth.

“Shit, Levi, you scared me!” Eren whined, and reached out his hands again.

Levi ignored him and clambered back onto the bed. He lay down to rest his head near Eren’s ass, his chest exposed to the air. “God, if I had known you were _that_ cheesy, I would’ve never invited you here,” he said, a smile still on his face. He rolled to the side and lifted his head, resting his cheek on Eren’s sheet-covered ass. “Ah, but you were such a good fuck, though. Guess I’ll have to deal with it.”

“Oh my god, _stop,_ ” Eren groaned. He reached behind him to tap Levi’s head. “C’mere,” he mumbled, lightly tugging on Levi’s hair.

Levi rolled over and sat up, and then flopped down onto his stomach to rest next to Eren. He flung an arm around Eren’s shoulders and tugged him closer. “Guess you’ll have to deal with me, too,” he said, and then yawned.

Eren gave a soft smile and pressed his lips to Levi’s cheek. “You still tired?” he asked quietly.

Levi shook his head. “Nah.”

Eren scooted upwards slightly and pressed their lips together. Soon enough, he could feel Levi’s fingers on his scalp, lightly massaging circles into his hair. They stayed like this for a long moment, ignoring the protests of their sore limbs, and Eren the sting in his lower back and thighs.

After a while, they parted. “We should get up,” Eren murmured.

Levi brought their lips together again, his hand still firmly gripping the back of Eren’s head. “I can make pancakes,” he said after a few moments.

“With apples?”

“Mm.” Levi manoeuvred Eren onto his back and then rolled on top of him. “And syrup,” he said, lips brushing Eren’s slightly.

Neither of them made a move to get up.

**Author's Note:**

> While Levi and Eren were at the lake the second time, Erwin and Hanji were putting up the finishing touches at Levi's apartment and snuck out before Levi and Eren got there. They're the best.
> 
> * * *
> 
> I really wanted to get this up yesterday (on the 15th) but I caught a stomach bug and was too out of it to write much :( Oh well, I still got it posted somewhat near Valentine's Day, and that's what matters, right?
> 
> ...Anyway, I can't promise more works in the near future because I need to keep my marks consistent for graduation which means I'll have less time to write, but not nearly as little time as I did last semester. I'll try to post something maybe once every two months, but I really can't promise anything. Just know that I have a few things in the works that will most likely be finished as soon as I get my ass into gear.
> 
> As usual, I am on tumblr at [daddylazward](http://www.daddylazward.tumblr.com) (my main) and [i-am-an-evil-witch](http://www.i-am-an-evil-witch.tumblr.com) (my writing account). See you guys soon!


End file.
